Information processing apparatuses, such as smartphone and tablet, that includes a flexible display panel, such as a flexible organic EL panel or a reflective liquid crystal display panel not including backlight, can be used while bending or unbending and making flat the flexible display panel itself, and are thus attracting much attention.
PTL 1 discloses a flexible mobile terminal apparatus including a flexible display panel.
FIGS. 8A to 8D are drawings illustrating a schematic configuration of a flexible mobile terminal apparatus 100 including a flexible display panel 300 disclosed in PTL 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 8A and FIG. 8C, the flexible mobile terminal apparatus 100 includes a terminal apparatus body 110, a folding portion 160, a flexible display panel 300, and slides 130 and 140. The terminal apparatus body 110 includes an upper end sliding member including the slide 130 and a lower end sliding member including the slide 140, respectively, on an upper part of the terminal apparatus body 110 and on a lower part of the terminal apparatus body 110 with respect to the folding portion 160. The upper sliding member and the lower sliding member allow the flexible mobile terminal apparatus 300 to slide when bending or folding the flexible mobile terminal apparatus 100.
As illustrated in FIG. 8B and FIG. 8D, the upper end sliding member including the slide 130 at the upper end of the upper part of the terminal apparatus body 110 includes the slide 130, a slot 120 configured to limit a slidable range of the slide 130, and guide members 131, 132 configured to guide the slide 130 without causing separation. The lower end sliding member including the slide 140 has the same configuration.
As described above, according to the flexible mobile terminal apparatus 100 disclosed in PTL 1, the upper end sliding member and the lower end sliding member allow the flexible display 300 to slide, thus preventing separation from the terminal apparatus body 110 and breakage of the flexible display 300 adhered to the terminal apparatus body 110 when bending or folding the flexible mobile terminal apparatus 100.